1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pump applications for transporting material, and more particularly, to a lubrication device that reduces friction in pump applications.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Pumps, including posimetric pumps, may be used to either transport or meter material, such as coal, biomass, food products, sawdust, etc. Posimetric pumps rely on solids-lock up to deliver material to the outlet of the pump. However, the outlet of the pump may become highly compacted with material due to the geometry of the exit and the high pressure gas load. The high compaction results in large forces on the walls of the pump, leading to high torque and high wear rates. Therefore, it would be useful to have a pump that is lubricated to reduce the loads on the walls without negatively affecting the performance of solids lock-up, sealing ability, or the like.